


Goodnight

by AeeDee



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 09:23:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1130926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AeeDee/pseuds/AeeDee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry puts Wally to bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodnight

In the darkness of the room he can barely see his face. But that doesn’t matter. Because he can feel. He can hear. He can sense so many things and he’s memorized the details of his features. When he sees the shadow beneath the man’s eyes, he knows what expression he’s sending. The trace of a shine on his lips and he knows he’s smiling. He recognizes the soft glow of moonlight on his shoulder and the way it illuminates the tight muscles of his body.

“Hey,” Barry’s voice, quiet and faint as he reaches back and tugs the bedsheet up. Drapes it over his hips, as he settles on top of his lover. Wally can feel the coarseness of his legs against his own; he can feel the slow weight of him, the warmth between their chests as Barry fidgets with the sheets until he’s content that they’re covered. Not that it matters, really. Whether they were doing it on top of the bed or inside it, nothing would make this less obscene.

But Wally likes being beneath the sheets. It makes it feel more special, somehow. It makes him feel like Barry belongs here, in his bed.

“You okay,” Barry’s asking. He’s looking for a final approval. A final go ahead to spread Wally’s legs open and get to work.

Wally wants it. Needs it, tonight. “Yeah,” he nods, looking up at him. “Absolutely.”

The room is dark blue. Ominous shadows on the walls. Figurines on the shelf and posters that stare at them. Faces and wide eyes and the quiet hum of his computer is distracting; too distracting, all of it. So he closes his eyes. Lets his hands wander across Barry’s back; he feels the familiar caress of the man’s hands on his thighs as he nudges them apart.

Barry is gentle; he’s always so gentle, when he first begins. It only makes Wally crave him more.

The familiar touch, a contact of something wet and cold against his entrance. Wally cringes, because he doesn’t like this part; he knows it’s necessary, but he doesn’t like it. Doesn’t like to be worked by Barry’s hand, because it’s not the body part he wants inside of him. His fingers are skilled, and they get the job done; he massages a copious amount of lubricant inside him, stretching, teasing, prodding and smoothing around. But it’s just a tease. It’s just a frustrating tease.

So when that hand finally pulls away, Wally almost shivers with delight. He hears Barry give a small laugh. Keeps his eyes closed as he hears the delicious sound of lubricant being poured and worked, as Barry covers himself with it. Wally can almost feel it; he can almost feel him penetrating him, now. He’s so close. So close.

His heart has already begun to race.

The gentle pressing of something firm against his entrance; Wally has to force himself not to tense up, but he’s so excited that it’s difficult to not react. So instead he channels his energy by sighing, and letting his hands dig into Barry’s shoulders, clawing at his skin to quietly urge him on. Something firm and smooth; the gentle glide, that faint contact as Barry’s getting himself into place. _Come on._ A pause, as the man steadies himself. No doubt looking at him again, just one more time to make sure. Barry always likes to make sure, more than once. He likes to double check. _Come on._

The initial push; it hurts. But it’s not agonizing. It’s a nagging sensation, the kind of pain where he feels his body doesn’t want to give. It never does; not right away. So he takes a deep breath, a few, one after another as he slowly eases his own tension. Relaxes as much as he can; grinds his teeth and rides out the sparks of pain as he’s being stretched around Barry’s cock. Barry’s going slow; he’s a good man, that way. He’s going slow, to make it as bearable as he can; but there’s a bit more still to go.

Barry pauses for a moment, once he’s somewhere around halfway in. The lack of movement almost makes it hurt more, because Wally has to fight his body’s urge to push him back, to get the obstruction out of him.

“Are you alright,” Barry’s asking again.

“Yes,” Wally almost whines. “Yes, please.” Just go. _Just go on._

And don’t stop again.

-

Kisses on his face. Barry kisses him urgently, desperately. Hot and wet and heavy, kisses that seem to follow the trail of his freckles, beneath his eyes and across the bridge of his nose as he continues to thrust.

Thrusts that rattle the bed—and _thank God_ Wally had the smart idea to move it away from the wall, so there’s no banging sound this time—and shake him up, his body shaking from the force. In and out, in and out; Barry never completely pulls back, only enough to power another thrust forward. Kisses on his face, trailing towards his mouth; when he’s close enough he kisses his lips, chewing softly against them as Wally lets a quiet moan escape.

There’s sweat on the sheets. It’s not Wally’s favorite sensation, but he appreciates it as evidence. The scent of cum in the air, no doubt from himself; Barry traces a hand over the edge of his erection and it takes Wally all of his willpower to stifle his reaction. His thumb smoothing across the tip, his fingers wind themselves around the shaft, and Wally wants more—needs more—but he doesn’t want to raise his voice enough to ask. He couldn’t possibly control the sound, not how he is now. So he lets Barry continue; lets Barry work him, pumping up and down at an agonizingly slow pace, not fast enough, not nearly fast enough for what he wants.

Barry’s licking along his jawline, and it feels nice. Reassuring. He times small bites with his thrusts, and it’s almost flirtatious. It’s cute in its own way; overwhelming when he starts to time the bites with the thrusts and the pumps of his cock. He’s growing weak; he’s at his mercy, stimulated at his rhythm and _god_ how he loves it when Barry takes control.

The sheets are starting to feel heavy, and he’s feeling so warm. So warm he’s hot, overheating with sweat and exhaustion as he realizes he should’ve been asleep an hour ago, and this is why. He’s so tired he can barely reciprocate anything Barry does; so tired that this almost relaxes him. This almost soothes him, were it not for the burning ache inside him and the tense pressure of arousal.

Barry doesn’t seem offended in the slightest; he kisses him in that silence, kissing his face, kissing his neck, trailing along his collarbone and to his nearest shoulder as he continues to fuck him. He murmurs, quietly, faintly, “You tired, baby,” and Wally manages a shy laugh. Barry kisses his skin again and seems to be smiling; Wally can’t be entirely sure, but he’s going to assume.

“Let’s put you to bed, alright,” and there’s something suspicious about that.

Barry pushes in one more time, his entire length inside Wally’s body, when he starts to vibrate. Wally chokes back a startled gasp, and Barry’s gripping his lover’s hard-on with a hand that imitates the motion, vibrating as he smoothes his fingers up and down, up and down-

Wally’s starting to visibly shake; he trembles by his own accord, because he can’t take it when Barry does that, not as tired and relaxed as he is now. He starts panting, shallow and desperate as Barry finds his mouth, silencing him with a kiss that devours him, his tongue forcing its way between his lips and forcing him quiet.

Wally can’t take this. He can’t take this. His entire body starts to ache, because there’s a hard cock vibrating against his prostate and a hand vibrating around his swollen cock and a tongue that’s turning him on, a wet and aggressive kiss that completes everything he craves.

Barry continues to kiss him as Wally loses his composure, gasping and moaning into his mouth as he nears the edge. His hands claw lines into his back and Wally’s shivering and shaking beneath him. Heavy breathing, deep and fast, he almost sobs when he feels the initial burn of pleasure, the kind of pleasure that hurts.

Barry breaks the kiss, but he keeps himself close to him, his cheek pressed against the side of Wally’s face as his lover continues to shake and sigh. Wally’s whimpering quietly, whining and sighing and trembling as Barry starts another round of thrusting, thrusting as he vibrates himself each time he makes contact with his prostate. That hand still busy at work on his erection, and Wally’s so close, so close-

It’s one more thrust that does it; Wally trembles one last time, pressing an open-mouthed kiss to the side of Barry’s face as he desperately tries to silence himself from the thrill of his orgasm. He whines in silence, licking and biting his partner, biting along his jawline and panting as he comes. He shivers and shakes. Shivers and shakes. And as he empties himself, he gradually relaxes.

His cum is warm where it pools on his chest; he can only imagine how much of it landed on Barry’s.

Barry remains silent; turns to kiss Wally on the mouth as he continues to thrust into him, slower but still with intent. He wants to finish himself. Wally understands that. So he kisses him back, kisses him sweetly the way Barry likes it, a hand buried in the man’s hair as he hears what could be a small sigh. They kiss like lovers; they kiss like they’ve known each other forever, sentimental and affectionate as Barry thrusts in silence.

Thrusts in silence, until he stiffens somewhat, and Wally’s got his arms around his shoulders, holding onto him tightly and close as Barry breathes deeply and presses himself as far inside as he can move. His legs giving a familiar shake, a broken gasp that echoes in Wally’s ears—such a beautiful sound—and he knows he’s coming.

They remain that way for a moment. They gradually unwind and untangle themselves from each other, Barry sliding out of him gently, slowly. Wally wipes his chest clean with a Kleenex he pulls from beneath his pillow, and he chuckles a little as he looks at the damage he’s done to Barry—the thick white trail of cum from his pecs down to his groin—as he attempts to clean him up as well. Barry laughs, too; quietly. Gives him a quick kiss before he takes the soiled tissue and tosses it, along with a very used condom, into the nearby trashcan. Sighs from what could be happiness, as he settles into the sheets beside him.

Wally turns, looking at Barry in the darkness. The moonlight accenting just beneath his eyes, as Barry stares back at him. Wally reaches out, a hand turning through his hair, combing it back as Barry closes his eyes for a moment. Then opens them again. Sits up and gives him one more kiss, this one on the tip of his nose, as Wally laughs quietly.

When Barry speaks, his voice is faint and kind. Familiar and sentimental, the way Wally loves it. “Goodnight, baby.”

“Goodnight,” as he’s unable to resist a slight yawn. He reminds him; even though he hates that he needs to, “Don’t forget to leave before my parents wake up.”

“I know,” and he’s reaching out, an arm across his lover’s body as he tugs him closer. So Wally moves in, drifting into Barry’s side of the bed. Their legs cross between the sheets, and it’s so warm, but he doesn’t mind it anymore. Now, it’s comfortable.

The room is dark and quiet, and it’s another beautiful night.


End file.
